


Don't wake me if I'm dreaming

by WarwomanWay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Alternate Reality, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking about fifteen years older than the last time Lydia seen her thethe, woman smiled brightly at her wiping her hands on an old dish towel. "Good morning. I was going to let you sleep in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't wake me if I'm dreaming

Its not the first time she has ever woken up without any recollectionof the night before, and lately its happened more frequently then she would ever like to admit, but its the first time in forever that has waken up without knowing where she was and how she got there. As soon as she gains consciousness she excpets to feel her soft silk sheet instead they are replaced by the feel of cotton, that's when she knows she's not in her own bed. Nothing about the room seems familiar to her at all.

Jumping out of bed she makes her way to the bedroom door that was left open, from there she can hear soft humming coming from down the hall. Even if her brain is screaming at her that is a bad idea she instinctively follows the sound to the kitchen where she can smell bacon frying. The woman at the sink turns around and Lydia Martin heart skips about.

Looking about fifteen years older than the last time Lydia seen her thethe, woman smiled brightly at her wiping her hands on an old dish towel. "Good morning. I was going to let you sleep in."

"A...Allison?" Lydia choked out her eyes not leaving the other woman.

Allison smiles softly at her turning back towards the stove. "Breakfast will be done in about five minutes. Also don't forget we promised Derek and Stiles we'll pick up Tori before lunch." 

Nothing about this makes sense, Lydia tells herself over and over again she still hasn't moved from her spot and her mouth is still hanging open. "H...how are you real?"

Allison giggles turning off the stove as she faces Lydia. "You ask me that almost every morning." There is a twinkle in her eyes that Lydia has missed almost desperately in the past year Allison has been gone.

Without thinking about it she marches to Allison wrapping her arms around her tightly. 

'Lyds?" She asked alarmed when she noticed she is shaking violently. 

"I...I thought I lost you, Alli." 

Confused Allison tilts her wife's face up to were she can she her tear stained cheeks and all. "I have no idea what's going on but you won't loose me I'm still here. I'm still here." 

"You're still here." Lydia repeats numbly.

She has no idea what is happening her brain is telling her its definitely not a dream, but whatever it is she'll take it because she has her Allison back. 


End file.
